1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery capacity display device for an electronic apparatus driven on battery power and a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electronic apparatus driven on battery power, the extent to which the battery has become depleted is checked by detecting the battery voltage (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H 9-236852). The battery power available in the electronic apparatus needs to be checked by detecting of the battery voltage while a predetermined load current is flowing from the battery.
Also, there are electronic still cameras in the known art that first store data of an image having been photographed into a storage buffer and then transfer and record the data in the storage buffer into a recording medium such as a memory card. If the remaining capacity in the battery becomes lower than a predetermined level while the image data in the storage buffer are being recorded into the recording medium in such a camera, the image data in the storage buffer can no longer be recorded into the recording medium and furthermore, the data in the storage buffer are lost. Accordingly, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H 11-355700 discloses an electronic camera that supplies backup power in order to hold the data in the storage buffer.